


Lending a helping hand

by AnimePervert



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Best series ever, Bisexual Male Character, Chaptered, Coming Out, Don't Like Don't Read, Embarrassment, Erections, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Male Friendship, Manga & Anime, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, My First Work in This Fandom, Pervert Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke is hot, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimePervert/pseuds/AnimePervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's erect and they can't train until it's taken care of. Naruto's having a hard time, so Sasuke offers to help, but Naruto whines and says that if Sasuke touches him he will go limp, which turns out to be perfect, but his touch only seems to do the opposite</p><p>Naruto(16)</p><p>Sasuke(17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sprung

It wasn't going to be long before Sasuke would come knocking on the front door to Naruto's house. Sasuke would never make it a point to go there all on his own, but he and Naruto trained together just about everyday. If it wasn't for that reason, the two of them would most probably never see each other if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

*While waiting for Sasuke*

Naruto was alone in his room with the door locked and his back against the door just in case. Trying his best to hurry he reached in his pants, lightly stroking himself. He tried to ignore the throbbing heat in his pants since he woke, but the longer he ignored it, the more he started to go stir crazy. He figured he would take care of it before Sasuke was to come over. Walking around with an erection would do him nor Sasuke any good during training, plus it would be embarrassing to be so sprung. 

The reason he had a sudden erection at such an inconvenient time was because Sakura angrily agreed to go out with him just the other day, but ONLY if he would stop pestering her all the time. His eyes were set on her, but her eyes were set on someone else. The date was a little one sided if not completely, but ever since the agreement he couldn't take his mind off what they would do on their day together. He had several things in mind, but, sex, sex, and more sex was all he could think of. Every thought he had would turn into a vivid sex scene of the two of them. He wasn't after her body entirely. That was only a small part of the picture, but he couldn't help it. He really liked her and he was a teenage boy after all. 

He stroked a little faster with perverted thoughts spewing out in his head, but it didn't seem to do anything for him. Not even the thought of his beloved did the trick. He wasn't feeling it at the moment. Maybe, it was the rush he was in. Sasuke was on his way after all.

"Ah! Come on!" Scolding himself, he gave it up, but he still had a stiffy. Sighing, he zipped his pants up and figured if he calmed down it would go down on it's own. It was going to be a while before he came over anyways.

He picked himself up and went into the living room disappointed in himself. Before he could sit down, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, shit! Is that him? He's here already? He's early!" He was still excited down there, but maybe Sasuke wouldn't notice it. Yeah. Why would he look at him down there anyways? He's a guy, and he was pretty sure he wasn't gay...well he was pretty sure he was at least 90% straight. He ignored all the attention he got from the girls around him, and he spent a lot of time with a guy. Naruto, but that was only for training purposes. Even if he wasn't to look now, he was bound to notice somehow while they were training.

"Hey, Sasuke. Come in. You're early, haha" Appearing to be his normal self, well, maybe a little more cheeky than usual, Sasuke gave him a frown when he walked past him.

"Yeah. What's with you?" Sasuke asked, but looked like he couldn't have cared less.

"Uh...what do you mean? Haha. I'm fine" Scratching at the back of his head, he smiled showing off all his whites. Clearly lying. 

"If you say so. Lets go" He headed back out the front door, but Naruto didn't budge. His little friend failed to settle down. There was no way he was going to be able to train while erect.

"Sasuke...I, uh...have a slight problem. Do you think we can wait just a little longer before we go?" He was a little bashful when he spoke.

"Why? You need to go get off first?" Sasuke looked down at the bulge in his pants nonchalantly.

"Huh?!...um...Y-yeah" Naruto gave the floor such a defeated expression. So, he did notice.

"Why didn't you take care of it before I came?" Sasuke sat on the couch and leaned back. 

"I tried! But...I couldn't do it. It was impossible with you coming over at any minute. I'll go take care of it now"

"Just hurry up"

"Okay. Just wait here!" Naruto shut the door to the bathroom and left Sasuke in the living room.

Behind the doors, he attempted again, but it was worse than before since what he was doing was acknowledged. It was really embarrassing. 

*Many minutes later*

Once again, he failed to make any progress.

"Naruto! Hurry up!" He could hear Sasuke shouting at him through the door from the other room like that was going to do him any good.

"I'm trying!...but...hey! Stop yelling at me!"

"Then hurry up! Is your technique that bad that you can't get off?" He wasn't sure if he was doing the normal picking or if he was serious, but his technique had nothing to do with it. Another person knowing what he was doing was the bigger problem.

"NO! That's not it! Don't just assume things like that!"

"Okay. Hey. Let me in" Sasuke knocked on the door several times.

"Like hell I would! Just go sit back down and wait for me" He made sure the door was locked and sat with his back against the door.

"Open the door, Naruto"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"If I have to I will break this door down!" He could feel Sasuke kicking the door banging it against his back.

"What's wrong with you!?"

"Wrong? You called me all the way over here and I'm not leaving until we train! It's all because of you that we are stuck here. Now, let me in"

"NO! What do you plan on doing anyways?"

"Why else would I want to come in there? I'm going to help get you off, so open the damn door!" He kicked the door and Naruto's body heaved forward.

"Stop! You're going to break the door! And I'm not going to let another guy touch me there. I'll go limp" 

*Silence*

*Silence*

*More silence*

"Did you hear what you just said?"

"Uh, what did I say?" He could feel the level of Naruto's confusion seeping out through the cracks of the door. 

"God, you're so slow! That's perfect. If I touch you, you'll go limp and we can get out of here before it gets too dark" Naruto just caught grasp of what he just said now that it was explained. It sounded like a plan. A guy touching him, especially Sasuke, could be enough to make him permanently impotent.

"O-okay. You can come in, but don't try anything funny" He unlocked the door and moved so he could walk in.

"Yeah, like I'd do that with you" Sasuke huffed and got on his knees. Both of them grimaced at each other. Neither one thought the day would come when the other would have to help the other reach an orgasm. Even though he was only going to slightly touch him, it was still just as bad.


	2. Naruto, you pervert

Sasuke, can you hurry up? This is getting really weird"

"Yeah. Yeah. Shut up" He gulped and took Naruto's erection in his hand. Realizing what he had to do, he hesitantly stroked him a couple of times. As repulsive as it was to do such a thing, any second he was waiting for him to go soft so they could get to the whole point of him coming over.

Looking down at what was in front of him, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Uh...N-Naruto...you're supposed to get soft, not...harder!" What he held in his hand was harder than it was before.

"No...t-that's because someone else is touching it!" Naruto hid his blushed face with his hands shameful that he only got more turned on. Especially, by another guys hand. Sasuke's hand.

"So, it feels good when I touch you there? You're such a pervert, Naruto" Even though this only held them back from training, Sasuke found a sense of amusement in it all. How he hardened with just the touch of his hand and how he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"No, I'm not! And it doesn't feel good either!" Naruto snarled at him behind his hands.

"Liar. When I touched you I felt it growing thicker in my hand!" Naruto peeped at him through his fingers.

"Are you disgusted?" His voice muffled between his palms, sulking like a child.

"At first I was, but not really. I guess it's natural to react that way if someone touches you there. That's like, if you were to touch me, I'd probably react the same way"

Naruto dropped his hands and looked over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Really...? Can I-" Naruto curiously reached a hand out towards Sasuke's lower half.

"Naruto, don't you dare touch me" Sasuke slapped his hand away and Naruto crossed his arms and sulked even more.

"Anyway, since my touch only made you harder and you can't do it on your own, I guess I'll have to do it for you" He pushed up on one of his arm sleeves sighing a little at how trivial this all seemed. Naruto immediately scooted away from him when his arm extended down on him.

"Wait! No. Is that really okay...to do something like this? I mean...is it really okay?"

"If it wasn't okay I wouldn't have said I'd do it for you. Just sit back" He reached down and stroked him again. 

Naruto hid his face with his hands again. It was embarrassing to have him touching him like that, and he didn't even seem to mind. 

Naruto bit at his lip and grabbed his shirt needing something to keep him from making any noise. With his voice muffled between his teeth, he clenched his eyes shut.

"I can tell you are holding back your voice. If it feels good, let it out. It'll feel better" Sasuke moved his hand in such a skilled manner that made Naruto wonder how many times he's touched himself to be that good with his technique. It was definitely better than his own. He couldn't help but in the middle of it all to think about how he did it to himself and what kind of face he made when he came. If he made lewd noises, or if he felt this good when he touched himself. 

His curiosity seemed to have lit a fire somewhere deep inside, just the thought excited him even more and he couldn't hold back from the sensation he was receiving. He let his voice out. He couldn't help it anymore. 

His voice rose and he reached his hands down at Sasuke's hand when he started to stroke only the tip.

"Oh. It feels good when I touch you right here?" Sasuke could feel Naruto's hips starting to move on their own, pressing his hand harder against it. 

"Mhmm" He shook his head and whined in response.

Naruto's body couldn't seem to stay still and he made unseemly sounds he's never even made when he touched himself.

"Do you feel like you're going to cum?" Sasuke asked as he softly gave the air a throaty moan and his heart thumped. Touching him and listening to his moans excited him to the point of arousal. 

"Nnn...Sasuke...I'm cumming!" His body jerked setting off the reaction of his back to arch off the wall. 

Relaxing back against the wall, he caught his breath and looked over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke...?"

"Ugh, it got all over my hand" He stood up and washed his hands in the sink.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"What?! Let's go before it gets too dark"

"But...you're hard. I can see it pressing against your pants. It looks like you're a pervert too" Naruto pointed at the bulge in his pants and started laughing.

"Shut up, brat. It was because of you that I am like this!" Sasuke growled and opened the door to leave infuriated, but Naruto grabbed him by the ankle just in time nearly tripping him to the floor.

"Let me help you the same way you helped me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, I would also love to see Sasuke's orgasm face XD I bet he would look hot as hell. 
> 
> I was going to just make this into a 2 chapter story, but I decided to make it into a 3 chapter story instead.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos/etc in advance^__^

**Author's Note:**

> I confused myself a little. To make it clear, Naruto thought himself into an erection, but he remembered Sasuke was on his way over so he couldn't get off peacefully therefore, he was still hard. 
> 
> I tried, so I hope you liked it so far! I know I always say stuff like this, but to be honest, the level of confidence I have in my stories is extremely low. I've read plenty of fics in my lifetime and I've come across some talented writers, and I can't help but compare their works with mine and that always ends up making my fics look like shit compared to theirs lol 
> 
> If you are going to review PLEASE don't say anything rude:( rude comments are such a confidence breaker
> 
> Thanks for all kudos/reviews in advance. I really appreciate it!


End file.
